galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Thrace (D2)
:This is a Imperial Colonial Officer. Kara Thrace is one of the most prominent female combat officers in the Imperial Colonial Fleet. As Commander Space Group (CSG) of Imperial WarStar IWS Phoenix Captain Thrace has command over all ships main fighter squadrons as well as the majority of the Imperial and Allied Cylon Fighter Squadrons within the Athena Defense/Exploration Fleet. Biography Infancy Kara Alicia Socrata Thrace was born on April 10, 2030, on caprica, to mother Susan Thrace. Kara was born the only child of a lower middle class single parent household just shortly after the war of Imperial reunification. Kara's mother Susan was a medic in the Imperial Marine Corps during the wars pivotal Battle of New Caprica. Little is known about Kara's father except that he was most likely a Colonial Human soldier that Kara's mother had met during her posting at Fort Athena. After the end of the war a now pregnant Susan moved her and her daughter back to CAPRICA and shortly after her 1st birthday into a small 1 bedroom On CAPRICA where Kara lived for the majority of her childhood. Childhood By most accounts Kara Thrace was a fairly average child. And while she did live during the same era of during and early post Imperial corruption, Kara didn't suffer under the always watchful thumb of the pre-Laura Roslin regime as many of her fellow Colonial Fleet-mates did. This was mostly due to the simple fact that Kara and her mother had led such under the radar lives. They never had any deep opinions on either the government or military, never had or at least had shown any deep religious beliefs so they never became a worry of any imperial branch of police. Kara Thrace was a happy rosy cheeked blonde haired blue eyed girl who went to a local New York State Academy under a typical city sponsored scholarship. However Kara was a less then average student seemed to be blessed with at times less then short attention span Kara seemed to only breeze through most of her classes. It was at the age of 10 that Kara had 1st met Lee and Zac Adama, the sons of elite WarStar Commander William Adama the three quickly became fast friends. Imperial Colonial Career Career as Imperial Cadet After several years of private academy which she had begun to find boring and pedantic, Kara first entered Imperial Colonial Service at the age of 16. One of the first cadets to enter the Cadet Corps after the War of Imperial ReUnification, Kara was the first of a new breed of colonial cadets who were equipped with the latest fighter pilot and marine technology that was now being created for space exploratory as well as military usage. At first Kara wanted to join for a career in the Imperial Marines but after her long time friend Lee joined the Viper corps Kara decided to join as well. While Kara excelled in her written studies and basic pilot training, it was her ability in actual flight prep and training where she really both stood out and made her mark in the Corps. A More then capable pilot Kara's real talent in Viper flight ability shone while in her Cadet tenure. However her main military skill strength was also somewhat her greatest liability, While more then capable of handling a Viper she was considered far too Independent and headstrong for working efficiently in a proper squadron structure. Countless times Kara went against her training commanders decisions and commands during various simulation drills and went by her own plan which while allowed for her own survival many times nearly risked the lives of her fellow squad mates. It also went beyond simulations as well as due to her "unorthodox" (as it was called by some of her training instructors) flight maneuvers which nearly always risked the lives of other pilot cadets next to her, as due to the fact that close formation and intricate close quarters combat formations were a standard of of post 2nd Cylon War colonial Viper training. Her military academic curriculum was beginning to become no better. Just as in her childhood Kara's grades in Imperial Academy began to slip further as she found again her lessons dull and instructors boring and somewhat the same as in her childhood education. It was due to her growing failings in both her pilot and academic studies that had earned her first pilot callsign "StarFrak" as a somewhat mocking nickname by her squad and academy mates. Nevertheless regardless either her book or air force studies, Kara by (what some of her colonial classmates called "Athena's good graces") the slimmest of margins into full Viper Pilot service. However it is later discovered that it was surprisingly not due too but Because of her willful inability to follow direct command and unique and excellent high orbital flying ability that had finally had earned her the pilot wings and graduation. Career as Imperial Officer Early Career Contrary to Popular belief many had (mainly by somewhat word of mouth rumors) that Officer Thrace, then a young lieutenant was first posted aboard either the Phoenix or even the legendary CommandStar Galactica due to familiarity. But actually Lieutenant Thrace's 1st ship posting was aboard the NovaStar Athena as part of a heavy military force in the Delta Quadrant of the Andromeda Galaxy. The young 1st year officer was barely out of her senior year of Imperial Academy graduation when she received her first squadron placement with the 87 Red Falcons the Athena's 2nd Command Viper strike team. The Athena was sent as first wave defensive military action against the newly reforming dictatorship the Eastern Alliance, the Alliance was beginning to reclaim its once lost territory previously lost to the Colonial Fleet nearly a century ago was now dangerously becoming newly powerful military threat due to its re-engineering older abandoned Colonial technology and using it to dominate not only their own previously owned sectors but also many other small areas of nearby galaxies as well. And as such the Athena was sent in to stop and subdue the Alliances reign over the subjugated region. At first Kara (like many other of her fellow young officers) had at 1st believed that the Alliance were a minor nuisance which was technically true due to the still remaining technical superiority of the Imperial Fleet, however Kara was sadly mistaken in the simple ability to impose terror and command over its subjugated colonies and worlds. Duty Uniform and General Appearance Uniform Captain Thrace's duty outfits can vary (according to either her duty status or field conditions), however a majority of the time Kara wears a Type-II Imperial Flight Armor uniform for most of her off ship missions Appearance The overall appearance of this Kara Thrace is noticeably different then the Kara Thrace of RDM (or TNS) Continuity. While the Kara of RDM Continuity is usually in a more tighter and far more shorter and conservative strictly military look with mostly basic fatigues for primary outfits and short haircuts, The Kara of WSG Continuity however has a more casual and relaxed appearance. WSG Kara wears her hair in longer and much more relaxed (almost Civilian) style, Also the majority of her outfits are much more informal and/or revealing in appearance. The privilege of her differing appearances is most likely due to the main fact that while WSG Kara still lives/exists in a fairly intact and (in the current era) far less military focused society RDM Kara is not so fortunate, Due to the Fall of the 12 Colonies of Kobol RDM Captain Thrace is probably highly restricted to mainly military issued uniforms and general clothing However as was seen in RDM Season 4.2 Kara began to grow out her hair in a genuinely longer fashion and began to wear more relaxed (if still military) clothes so it can be certainly assumed that if the fall of the 12 colonies in RDM continuity never occurred both Kara's would have had a fairly similar personality and appearance. Category:Imperial Colonial Officers Category:Female Category:Stub-Working on it Category:IWS Phoenix Personnel Category:Captains Category:Lieutenants